


Как я встретил твою маму

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2019 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks)



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202019
Summary: Герои: Аид, за то, что ты такой негодяй, мы ссылаем тебя на остров, где есть куча людей, солнце и красивая баба.Аид: А что, так можно было?





	Как я встретил твою маму

**Author's Note:**

> ООС Аида, потому что фильм вышел недавно и характер персонажа основывался частично на клипе (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PrL_b__CHrw) , а частично - на образе Аида из мультфильма. По факту вышла смесь самоуверенного бога и легкомысленного фрика. И да, он претендент на премию "отец года"

Они, конечно, заковали его в цепи и повесили табличку “особо опасен”. Ответственности хорошим парням не занимать. Толку, правда, от той таблички… Аид послушно строил жуткие рожи, показывал язык и скалился, словно ему совершенно не хотелось жить на личном острове в окружении горячих цыпочек. Отобрать у бога силы можно, уж ему-то не знать, однако хорошие парни не совсем идиоты — армии живых мертвецов на своих чистеньких правильных улицах им совершенно ни к чему. Поэтому Аид может работать, так скажем, удалённо, не нервируя впечатлительных особ своей гнусной рожей. Любимый младший братец так и сказал. Аид был в восторге. Он не ожидал подобной откровенности, поэтому от несуществующей своей души пожелал братцу провалиться в Тартар и убедиться самому, какой приятный там климат и как бодрят ванны из расплавленной стали.  
— Зови, когда станет невмоготу, — ухмыльнулся Аид на прощание. — Я постараюсь выкроить для тебя пять минут между… ох, как оно там называется? Отдыхом и отдыхом? Миллиард лет не отрывался, ты меня просто спас!  
По лицу Зевса было видно: он уже не рад, что поддался на уговоры короля Ауродона и одарил божественной милостью всю эту затею. Ну да назад дороги нет. Это от Геры братец мог скакать горным козлом, улетать лебедем, уползать ящерицей, а от данного единожды слова не спрячешься и в Стиксе. Аид пробовал, не вышло. Впрочем, он не то чтобы сильно хотел отлынивать от своих обязанностей. Люди имели гадкую привычку растягивать свою земную жизнь, а перенаселение — тот ещё геморрой.  
— Иди уже, — устало сказал Зевс. — Надеюсь, там ты подумаешь над своим поведением.  
— Ой, ерунда, всего раз почти захватил Олимп!  
Аид перешагнул границу сам: ему, смерти во плоти, не нужны были проводники. Оковы спали сразу же, в груди разлилось приятное тепло. Магии здесь ужасно мало, силы скованы и плещутся на дне жалким ручейком, но их достаточно, чтобы творить маленькие чудеса и управлять вечным кругом жизни, не слезая с дивана. Тут же будет диван и телевизор? Изобретения смертных Аиду нравились, была в них выдумка и огонь. Огонь, смекаете? Инквизиция — лучшая их придумка.  
Для себя Аид заприметил неплохую каморку на первом этаже дома, закрашенного граффити от земли до крыши. Славное местечко: сухое, чистое, можно немного подправить интерьер, и будет конфетка. Главное, никто не будет лезть с жалобами, стонами, доносами и просьбами. Ни тебе душ грешников, страшных судов, цербера, которому охота жрать, когда ты только лёг после недели работы без сна. Аид недоверчиво посмотрел на драное кресло, в седушке которого торчала пружина. Потрогал пружину пальцем.  
— Вот теперь заживу!  
Его волосы больше не сгорали за секунду.

А ещё на острове хватало женщин на любой вкус. После Афродиты все они выглядели дурнушками, ну да Аид никогда не придирался к внешнему виду. Сам не писаный красавец, не добрый, не милый и не принц. Ну и к дьяволу ему быть идеальным! Плохиши сейчас в тренде. К тому же местные дамочки тоже находились в активном поиске приключений на разные части тела, так что без внимания Аид не остался. Он успел перекувыркаться с добрым десятком девиц разной степени унылости, когда в его нору зашла _она_.  
— А ты ничего, — небрежно ткнула посохом в живот и повела ладонью, выводя прямо в воздухе кислотно-зелёные завитушки. — Сгодишься.  
— Ещё бы не сгодился, — облизнулся Аид, глядя на чудесно облегающий крутые бёдра и небольшую аккуратную грудь плащ. Под плащом, конечно же, ничего не было. — Тебе только богов подавай, Ма-а-али?  
Она улыбнулась нежно и сладко, как умели только злые феи, которым что-то было нужно, и без капли стеснения оседлала его бёдра. Это было правильно и просто — ни цветов, ни серенад, ни свиданий под луной. Огнедышащей твари это ни к чему. Малефисента всегда знала, чего хотела, и добивалась этого любыми способами.  
— Заткнись и работай, — приказала она, понизив голос до едва слышного хриплого шёпота. Аид аккуратно отстегнул фибулу с её плаща и бросил его на пол, открывая молочно-белую кожу и шикарное тело для ведьмы, разменявшей вторую сотню лет. Горячая штучка. Гибкая и гладкая, на вкус — горькая полынь, болотная тина, цветок лотоса и кисло-сладкие яблоки.  
— Гель для душа у Злой Королевы взяла? — буднично спросил он, направляя её бёдра. Они будто сидели в голубой гостиной и обсуждали план по захвату мира. Малефисента, в глазах которой тлели зелёные болотные огни, глухо застонала и укусила Аида в шею до крови, словно хотела вырвать кусок мяса. Ага, значит, про других женщин в постели ни слова… Хватать её за рога было удобно; трахать, поставив на колени и заставляя брать член до самой глотки — ещё лучше, до галактик перед глазами и сверхновых на кончиках ресниц. Кончая, Аид, кажется, случайно создал парочку новых созвездий, но ему могло просто показаться. Уж слишком эротично облизывала Малефисента губы и двигалась к нему за новым раундом. Аппетит у неё реально драконий: она приходила несколько раз, не спрашивая, занят ли он и в настроении ли. Он, конечно, всегда готов и не спрашивал ни разу, зачем ей вообще нужны эти отношения без капли любви и тени обязательств. Просто божественный секс с привкусом крови, мёда и малярийной лихорадки.  
Она — Малефисента — запихнула в сердце Аида тонкую невидимую иглу, и крутила веретено.  
Он — поняв это в тот же миг — подарил ей ребёнка. Создал его, как галактику или звезду, крошечную жизнь в чреве хладнокровной твари. Под тонкой кожей билось ещё не сформировавшееся сердце, и хотя прямо сейчас в Малефисенте был только его член, Аид почему-то проникся к будущему ребёнку иррациональной жалостью.  
Нелегко придётся девчонке.  
Впрочем, она всегда может пойти в отца. Поиметь свою властную мамочку до самых рогов, а затем сбежать в новую прекрасную жизнь, плюнув на “ты должна” и “обязана”.  
Правила существуют, чтобы их нарушать. Аид ненавидел правила и обожал этот забавный остров смертных, у которых всего одна жизнь на исполнение своего “долго и счастливо”.


End file.
